


不可收拾

by InitialeZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialeZ/pseuds/InitialeZ
Summary: 宫治中心，万人迷设定，可爱洒脱小吃货阿治值得被更多人喜欢！拉郎预警：佐久治骨科预警：侑治飘过的：角名治
Kudos: 48





	1. 更衣室里永远比体育馆有意思

**Author's Note:**

> 成人向作品，未满15岁不可阅读！！！！！

黑狼队的更衣室里面，佐久早圣臣左手肘架着宫治肌肉线条流畅优美的的小腿，不停耸动。宫治比佐久早矮了有半个头，为了维持平衡只好紧紧扒着他的脖子。“嗯，嗯，慢点。”宫治被插得直打颤，额头贴着佐久早修长白皙的脖子，呼吸间是全身佐久早刚刚洗完头的香气。佐久早捏着宫治的脸低头亲他抿着的嘴唇，浓眉上两颗黑痣衬得他俊得惊人。两个人口齿之间交换着唾液，宫治嘴全是佐久早刚刚吃的梅干饭团的味道。 

宫治馋劲上脑顶开佐久早的牙关舔佐久早的舌，嘬人家的下巴和脸颊，舌头围着佐久早的耳垂直接钻进了耳孔。他觉得佐久早身上酸酸甜甜的好香好软好好吃，于是一口一口又顺着佐久早的脖子往下舔。佐久早嫌他跟个小猫似的四处点火，整个人特别不老实撩得他鸡巴涨得发疼，直接把手指塞进他嘴里，宫治也不害臊，含着佐久早的手指，用舌头模拟性交一般从指根照顾到指尖，进进出出，口水滴滴答答把自己脸也搞得湿了一片。 

走廊清清楚楚地回荡着佐久早的下体撞在宫治屁股上面的声音，接连不断，愈重愈急，宫治终于是给撞得站不稳了，右腿一颤就要跌倒。佐久早的勃起借着重力进到了更深的地方，冠状头重重磨在肠道里面。宫治啊地惊叫了一声，肉穴被刺激得直缩。佐久早圣臣把人腿一捞盘在自己腰上，两人顺着更衣柜就滑了下去。等佐久早跪在地上的时候才发现宫治已经给他插射，白色的精液把他刚换的背心弄脏了。宫治屁股贴在冰冷的地上，两片饱满臀瓣被压得变形，穴口通红，佐久早掐着他觊觎了半天的宫治的细腰，一声不吭打桩似的地操他。两人的重量压得更衣柜直作响，宫治被日得眼神迷离记忆错乱，心想怎么着跟自己哥哥的队友就搞上了？ 

宫治来MSBY是他哥亲诏，说是给日向庆祝回国办个聚餐。他哼哧哼哧带着一箱子饭团就跑到MSBY门口了，结果左等右等他也不见他哥来接他他就自己就直接跑进训练基地了，果不其然迷了路。结果碰见佐久早圣臣，这人看他第一眼就不怀好意，浓得发黑的眼睛像是要把他扒了似的把他从头打量到脚。一群人吃完饭之后，宫治在收拾东西，佐久早圣臣凑过来问他，怎么梅干饭团那么好吃，梅干是不是自己做的。宫治心想这洁癖还挺识货，把手伸到比他高半头的黑发男人眼皮底下说：可不是，为了腌成功梅干，手指头都要染上味儿了。佐久早圣臣仿佛是为了验证宫治的手指是不是真的入味儿了，把人手一攥拉到自己嘴唇上磨蹭。宫治给他吓了一跳，平时懒散半眯的眼睛瞪得挺大，麦色皮肤上隐隐透着红。 

他想把手抽出来，佐久早圣臣直接把人拉到更衣室锁上门说，我老觉得你身上也有梅干味儿，我来尝尝。宫治被困在更衣柜和眼前高大强壮的男人面前，他挺直了身子，咬着牙说：你他妈的疯了。佐久早把宫治碍眼的鸭舌帽一挑，低头贴着宫治的嘴唇说：“阿治，你要不疯，能给我随便一拉就过来，嗯？日本最强双生子？”宫治抓住佐久早的衣领把他拉到跟自己视线平视，两人额头相抵，他无言地盯着佐久早暗藏欲海的如墨似漆的眼睛，然后狠狠地吻上了他的嘴唇。 

更衣室里面两个人干得热火朝天，走廊里面的人影一闪而过，大门被风吹得啪得一声关上了。宫治被关门声音扯回了神志，佐久早卖力地挺着腰低下头舔他乳头，宫治爽得后穴抽搐，佐久早给他挤得一下爆发在宫治的身体里面。体内的精液冲得宫治浑身发软，他急促地喘息，佐久早眉骨上一滴汗顺着鼻梁滑下来，他不自觉得伸出粉色的舌尖，想着：好渴。 

佐久早圣臣看他淫荡不自知的脸，嘴角一歪心想，有点意思。


	2. 初次见面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佐久早圣臣和宫治第一次见面的过程。
> 
> 暗潮涌动，爱来得没缘由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎预警： 佐久治。  
> 我太馋这俩人身子了。

佐久早圣臣训练结束之后第一个洗完澡从浴室里面出来，老远就看见走廊一个高个儿抱个纸箱慢悠悠地走。那人穿一件印着圆乎乎饭团的藏蓝色短袖，里面套件黑色贴身的长袖T，戴着鸭舌帽，黑色的短发从帽子里面不老实地钻出来一点儿，系件黑色长围裙。箱子估计有点沉，他稍稍蹲下拿膝盖往上顶了下，从T恤和牛仔裤里面泄出一段蜜色的皮肤。他整个人懒散悠闲，宽肩细腰长腿，身高只比他矮一点儿，而且怎么看怎么都透着点熟悉。 

佐久早没有跟陌生人搭话的习惯，他迈开长腿试图从那个人身边超过去，经过的时候余光扫过那人的脸。那人黑发棕眸眉眼半垂，见人经过便意兴阑珊地撩起眼皮看向佐久早，他睫毛似黑羽般浓重，神情自若，一如他的背影慵懒又有余裕。长着跟自己队讨嫌的宫侑一模一样，他就知道这是宫治，当初跟宫侑被誉为高中最强双胞胎。 

佐久早人带着水气经过宫治，宫治没想到他走那么快那么不带犹豫，便出声喊他：嘿，佐久早圣臣，你们排球馆怎么走？我绕半天了，也没找到个标识。佐久早头都不回，吐出两个字：跟上。 

宫治个子也高但是还没有佐久早那么高，他又搬个重箱，只得把箱子直接捧在怀里向前冲了几步，差点撞上佐久早的背。佐久早跟后面长眼睛似的说 :你要是用那个箱子碰上我，我就把你扒了。宫治给他说得汗毛直竖，翻了个白眼，盯着佐久早卷翘的发尾，心想：妈的，什么毛病这都是。 

过一会儿他跟着佐久早就到了体育馆，宫侑一眼就看见佐久早要死不死的样子，心说这洁癖不是不跟我们吃饭嘛，结果就看见他弟弟从人后面钻出来挑着眉看着他。突然想起来跟弟弟说好去门口接人，跟木兔练着练着就忘了。宫侑赶紧跑过去，拖着他弟的手肘喊着：诶哟，我不好我不好。然后其他队友也一股脑地跟过来，把宫治和佐久早围了起来。佐久早闻着这群体格健壮的成年男人身上夹杂汗水的“人味儿”就有点受不住，他扭脸就往回走，结果宫治伸出小腿拦着他问：不尝尝？说完眯着眼睛笑了一下。 

宫侑说：“他不跟我们吃，嫌我们不洗澡，臭。” 宫治给他这么一说也反应过来了，就觉得这群人身上汗味儿确实不太行。他平时店里面干干净净的，全是米香和麦茶的味，猛然跟这群运动员在一块儿也有点受不住，就说：“饭团管够的，我放了不少。我先走了哈。” 顺势就要把箱子过给他哥。 

宫侑脸一垮说：“不是吧，我上次去你家你堵门口让我脱光衣服再进去我就觉得你是不是也得个洁癖了。” “别把讲卫生弄得跟得病似的。”佐久早皱着眉头从眼角瞄着宫侑说。宫侑贱劲也上来了，贼兮兮地说：“大爷，您再不走澡就白洗了，我马上给你染个味儿，让你爽爽。” 作势就要拿刚刚自己擦汗的毛巾糊佐久早一脸，看人往自己弟弟身后一躲才作罢。宫侑伸手跟摸小狐狸样地呼噜他他弟弟的后颈皮问：“小猪崽儿，你真不跟我们一起吃啊 ? ” 木兔看他们仨磨磨蹭蹭别别扭扭就说：“我闻着你弟弟再闻着我自己我也吃不下了，我们洗个澡再回来不就得了，圣臣也不准跑，今天一起吃午饭。”说完就跑去浴室了。 日向追着木兔喊说：“洗澡咯，我要第一个洗！”明暗笑着说“哈哈哈，第一个永远是小圣臣啊”“啊！”日向惨叫 “失策！” 

佐久早其实人一多就有点不舒服，但是还是会读空气的，心说今天这顿饭估计是逃不掉了，都怪宫双子。他比宫治高半个头，这时候站在宫治身后，顺着他线条流畅的肩背，打量这位前顶级运动员。眼神不经意扫过他凹陷的腰线和挺翘的臀瓣，脑子里下着结论：不如他讨厌的哥哥壮实，但是肩背和大腿还留着训练和痕迹，紧实柔韧，就是这腰是不是有点太细。 

他俩离得太近了，宫治觉得背后莫名热烘烘的，带着佐久早的头发的湿气，他不自然地扭了扭脖子，觉得佐久早身上沐浴露的味道直往他鼻子里钻。佐久早看他一动这才回过神来，望着宫治怀里的抱着的纸箱冷不丁地问：“有梅干饭团吗？” 宫治说起吃的来是真的挺开心，半耷拉的眼睛眯成轮月牙抬起脸来，侧望着佐久早一脸幸福地说：“有的，梅干的最好吃，肉松的也最好吃，金枪鱼的也最好吃，嘿嘿。” 佐久早就觉得宫侑喊他小猪崽儿，是真没喊错，看起来是挺好（四声）吃的。 

宫侑想着弟弟跟洁癖在一起太久会被传染，洗了个战斗澡回来擦着头发，就看见宫治扭个脸冲佐久早笑得没心没肺的傻样，喉咙里跟灌了口风似的不舒服，就跟他看之前宫治探出舌头舔角明伦太郎手里的冰棍儿似的那种不舒服。他清了清嗓子，把毛巾随手一丢，跑过去说：“你傻啊，还抱着箱子。你也是，就看我弟这么傻站着，过来，咱去搬个椅子过来坐着，不管他们了，我们先吃。” 

宫治跟他哥屁颠颠地走了，佐久早皱了皱眉叹了叹气，在他做到底要不要吃外食的心理斗争的当儿，就看到宫治拿起一个饭团大口一咬，脸颊嘟嘟整个人散发出奇异的幸福感，决定还是相信饭团宫的口碑。一群成年男人的饭量是惊人的，宫治说自己幸好拿了50个饭团，不然肯定不够。日向摸着肚子说“宫治的手艺可真好啊，我下次要去店里吃。”宫治听了夸奖嘴角露出一个自信的笑：“来店里，更好吃。” 

吃完饭之后有些人就回家了，周五下午也不安排训练，宫侑让宫治跟他一起回家。宫治小老板还是很有记性的，说是临时出来店里食材有些还要处理放冰箱。宫侑就说他先回去，给家里做饭，让他回来就吃热的。宫治也不跟哥哥客气，一边收拾餐盒一边毫不犹豫说要吃咖喱饭炸虾汉堡肉和奶油炖西兰花，宫侑揉着弟弟的黑发把人摸得脑袋直晃，说：“我看着办，麻烦的我就叫外卖了。”宫治扭头给他比了个大拇指，他哥转着车钥匙就跑了。 

佐久早从洗手间里面出来看见宫治还在慢吞吞地收拾东西，心想：真是不急啊，走路慢悠悠吃饭慢悠悠干活儿也慢悠悠，这个路子店里还能赚钱嘛，但是梅干饭团是真的好吃。宫治一抬头就看见佐久早皱着眉头盯着他出神，觉得他哥洁癖队友是不是吃坏肚子了，洗手间去那么久，出来还皱眉头。 

然后事情便发展得出乎两人的意料了。

宫治那天下午自然是没劲去收拾店里了，晚上跟他哥吃饭的时候脸上装着认真吃饭的样子，总是感觉佐久早那根牲口似的东西还在屁股里面，顶得他胃都难受，影响他发挥。宫侑吃完一碗站起来问他要不要顺便也添碗饭，他说中午吃多了，给他哥气得要拿勺子敲他头，宫侑大喊“死猪，点菜的时候那么起劲，吃几口就不吃了，你诚心搞我吧。”宫治只好抱着宫侑的腰耍赖，才糊弄过去。


	3. 食欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就紧紧张张地恰顿累死人的饭。

之后宫治就不敢自己去送饭团了，佐久早那张脸那双眼那两颗痣全都有毒，他得离得远远的。只有偶尔他去车站接宫侑集训回来的时候两个人才会擦身而过，佐久早圣臣身上永远有深沉的浓郁不散的湿气并裹挟着梅干的酸甜，只需几秒便能引得宫治牙根隐隐发酸吞咽口水。 

这天晚上宫侑喊他关店之后出来吃宵夜，宫治下午挺忙，这会儿正好饿了。于是骑小车就摸到他俩经常吃寿喜烧到那家店去，店主跟他说人在包间里的时候他脑子里面的警铃就开始哔哔作响，甫一拉开门就撞见佐久早那双黑得发蓝的眼睛里。 

宫治脑子里就两个字：坏了。 

宫治面上不动声色跟木兔光太郎撞胸，跟日向翔阳拍手，给他哥呼噜脑袋，连明暗都给了拥抱，偏偏只跟佐久早点个头。佐久早圣臣拿起杯子喝了口水，拇指碾过自己的下唇，似笑非笑地把宫治盯得发毛。宫治跟个小动物似的就往他哥胸膛里靠，宫侑难得没推开他，反而一手环上他的腰，问他怎么了。宫治看了眼手机屏幕上的时间顺嘴说累了。宫侑就给他下了一盘牛肉把自己的碗里的的几块萝卜塞进宫治的嘴。木兔看了大笑，宫治怎么这么乖啊。宫侑说谁给他吃的他就吃。从小就这样，吃饭的时候才乖。宫治拿肩头撞了下宫侑前胸，满脸无语：“装什么大尾巴狼，咱俩一个时候生的，搞得跟你养大我一样。”宫侑咧嘴一笑又骂：“真是猪崽，吃都堵不住你的嘴。”宫治也是饿了，闷头大吃，食物把脸颊塞得鼓鼓。 

日向翔阳没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈地给宫治塞了口牛肉，宫治啊呜一口到嘴就到肚。木兔凑趣似的也给他夹了块肉放他碗里，说是谢谢他上次的饭团。明暗正好坐宫治右手边上给他递了鸡蛋拌饭说是宫治工作一定很辛苦，吃这么急定是饿狠了。宫侑哈哈一笑说：“你可猜错了，指不定他自己吃的比卖出去的都多。这他正常发挥。”宫治立刻哼了一声，嘴巴百忙之余抽空吐出俩字：“放屁。”队友就看这俩活宝一个耍贱一个吐槽，乐得不行。又是一片肉送到宫治眼皮底下，宫治顺着嫩滑的牛肉瞄到佐久早葱白样的手指稳稳地捏着筷子，给他吓得一抖头都没敢抬，抄起一块寿司就往嘴里塞。那股子若有似无的梅干味道倾头而下。 

桌上其他人见鬼一样看着佐久早圣臣，不知道这洁癖今晚上要玩儿哪一出。宫侑瞥了一眼宫治，拿起自己的碗，凑到佐久早手边上说：“小猪崽儿，你出息了。谢啦，他嘴不得闲，你放碗里就行。” 佐久早盯着宫治头顶的发旋，慢慢地把肉丢在了碗里，筷子碰着碗边发出叮的一声。宫治暗暗松了口气，卸了劲身子倚在宫侑身上欲盖弥彰般专心吃饭，那片肉最后到底是放凉了没吃，好像被人忘记了一样。 

佐久早又坐了会儿，拍了拍明暗问他要不要加菜，他出去透会儿气，晚上酒喝得有点晕。队友一群人叽叽喳喳报了菜名，佐久早长腿一伸就坐起来拿起手机出了包间。宫治可算是等到他离席了，今晚上俊美的副攻手种种行为皆透着诡异，宫治到后来也有种说不上来的不快，他深感不能再多待，跟其他人说他下午干活累了，想回去睡觉。宫侑皱了皱眉头没说什么，只嘱咐他骑车慢点。宫治一擦嘴抄起外套和包包就跑了。 

他们的包间在最里，走廊灯光昏暗不明，宫治正准备掏出手机打开照明，隔壁包间的门猛然伸出一只强壮臂膀把他拉进门。宫治正想一拳狠揍这个突袭的家伙，那个高大的人影使出巧劲一把抓住他的拳头反锁他在自己的胸膛，宫治的手机在冲突中远远落在地上，走廊里暧昧的灯，潮湿的酸梅味，佐久早眉上两颗痣，还有宫治被吻堵住的惊呼，把两人之间的空气烧得滚烫。


	4. 寡廉鲜耻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公共场所play之后需要打扫卫生，懂？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未满18岁禁止阅读！！！

佐久早圣臣精虫上脑不顾宫治的挣扎就低头啃咬宫治的后颈。宫治今晚顾虑朋友们跟他哥都在，害怕佐久早圣臣当众发癫，已经怂了一整顿饭的时间，现在包间里就他俩，他也不跟佐久早废话，直接上手揪住佐久早后脑勺的头发把他往墙上一摔。佐久早喝了酒，也确实低估了吃饱的宫治，被他摔得一懵，宫治瞅准了时机往门口冲去。 

当初全国前三的名号不是开玩笑的，佐久早眼神一暗发狠用蛮力捏着宫治肩膀把他压倒在地，翻身骑在宫治身上，伸手把宫治外裤一扒露出半个屁股一根手指就进了他后穴。宫治被压在榻榻米上，回头瞪着佐久早，恨不得把这个色欲熏心无法无天的洁癖吃了，被人盛赞的灵活手腕这么用真是特别混蛋。

佐久早一手伸进宫治的衣服里面揉捏他柔韧的腰侧，一手在人家屁股里面造反，弯腰贴着他耳朵地说：“你要不要试试看能不能你哥来救你？”这一句话里面一个要不要，一个能不能，把宫治逼得眼睛发红，挣扎着翻了个身伸手又要揍人，结果反而让佐久早的手指进得更深，擦过了前列腺，宫治被这一下捣得浑身不受控制地发软，脸颊爆红。 

佐久早捉了他的手一下一下地亲他长久被米饭养得细腻的手指，理不直气也壮：“你就这么死心眼，躲我俩月了，日过一次不想负责任了？” 宫治把呻吟憋在嘴里，断断续续地原话奉还：“你能不能不要这么死心眼，捡了一次便宜就知足吧，我不想跟我哥哥同事搞一起。”佐久早骂了一句脏话，又加了一根手指，把自己的家伙放出来，试探般戳了戳宫治腿根的软肉，不耐烦地说“就这点屁事，你晾我俩月，阿治你又以为你哥是什么好人？”宫治被他弄得屁股起了淫性，恨不得赶紧有个火热来捅一捅，他抬起小腿夹住佐久早雪白的一段腰，说：“闭嘴，你管我哥是不是好人，要做就快点，鸡巴不硬，闲话倒是多得很。”佐久早给他刺激得下体暴涨，妈的，太辣了吧，宫弟弟。 

走廊里柔和暧昧的灯光，把佐久早的脸照得朦朦胧胧，宫治黑发已经汗湿，佐久早把他的额发全部撩起，露出光洁饱满的额头和性感无辜的下垂眼。宫治咬着自己的T恤不敢发出声音，佐久早进得太急，肠道里温暖又干涩，宫治被顶得一耸一耸就快要撞到墙壁，他抬腿就揣上佐久早的肩膀说：“操，你个牲口，慢点儿，我要给你顶吐了。” 

佐久早伸手套弄宫治的硬邦邦的勃起，取了铃口的清液抹在宫治的穴口，借着润滑把自己全送了进去。宫治死死捂住自己的嘴巴愣是没发出一点声音，前列腺被顶了透，屁股里面好似发了水一般粘腻。隔壁的笑闹声听得清清楚楚，他哥正在拱木兔和日向比赛谁吃得快，边敲着桌子边喊：“干起来！干起来！”佐久早这厮也听见了，结实的手臂稳稳托着他的腰竟然把他翻了个身，宫治被夹在佐久早和薄薄的墙壁之间，长度惊人的下体在他屁股里面放肆冲刺，每一次都进得特别深，宫治已然无法思考，两个人都沉迷在这近似大庭广众之下的刺激性交。 

隔壁的比赛貌似已经开始，一群人竟然开始加油助威，佐久早也随着节奏埋头日他，顶一下嘬一口他脸颊。宫治抬手抓住佐久早略长的头发，把人提到自己嘴边亲了一口，说：“你没事凑什么热闹，专心干你的。”然后他如愿以偿地看见佐久早原地发癫，他顶着一张禁欲又英俊的正紧脸说：不觉得很有种当着他们的面做，他们为我加油的感觉吗？宫治耳朵贴在墙壁上，跟他哥一墙之隔，一时间竟然分不清是自己的心跳，还是敲桌的声音，又或是佐久早的小腹拍打在他臀上的肉声哪一个来得更响。随着佐久早一记又深又重的插入，宫治的龟头狠狠摩擦到墙壁，就这么射了，墙壁上星星点点全是他浓稠的子孙液。佐久早把人后来按在包间的矮桌上又做了一次，宫治看着佐久早高大背影拿自己外套擦墙和桌子的时候脑子里面八个大字：寡廉鲜耻，实非人也。 

当天晚上佐久早没有回宿舍，他开车送了宫治回家，两人就这么乱七八糟地当起了炮友。 

交往之后宫治 发现佐久早的洁癖是真的很有意思。他之所以不嫌宫治脏是因为他觉得宫治的身体就是他的身体，所以不脏。平日里毛手毛脚玩他屁股和亲嘴交换口水都是常事，但是别人哪怕在他10米之外打个喷嚏佐久早就立刻想个澡再日一日宫治开心一下。宫治脱力地靠在浴缸里，修长双腿被佐久早架在肩上，看他弯着健硕的脊背给自己口交的时候，在内心吐槽：矫情怪，真是他几把薛定谔式的洁癖。


	5. 骨科没有未来但有快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP： 侑治+一点点角名治  
> 真骨科，是真的do那种。  
> 我有罪，我是变态我承认。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请大家不要在虚拟文学里面找现实道德。  
> 现实里搞骨科万万不可，违反人伦道德。

宫侑和宫治从高一开始就被外界称为高中最强双生子，两人在球场上默契十足又都受老天垂怜，与其被拿来比较不如说是一加一大于二的效果。但是他们，好吧，更直接一点，宫侑内心一直把两人当成对手。宫治心态更纯粹，打球的时候更接近原始的本能，宫侑面对弟弟惊人的天赋用自己的热爱和智慧弥补了这点点小小的缺漏。结果也是显而易见的，在宫治想着训练结束去哪里吃什么馅的饭团的时候，宫侑已经被选入了国青备选训练。 

彼时，侑终于有一种“赢”了弟弟的畅快。他以为两个人会一直较劲下去，结果高三的时候宫治说：我不想继续排球了。宫侑勃然大怒，当着球队所有人的面揪着弟弟的领子冲他吼：你就这么放弃了？孬种！宫治瞪大了眼睛，挣扎开来，一转身躲进角名伦太郎的怀里说：侑好可怕。角名捧着宫治的脸亲了亲他的额头，抬眼看向宫侑说：那我们走吧。宫侑追上前去，扣住角名伦太郎的肩头问：你要把宫治带去哪里，角名伦太郎一回头竟然是佐久早圣臣的脸，黑色的瞳孔深不见底，他低下头轻蔑地看着宫侑，缓慢开口：你管得着吗？ 

宫侑在宿舍里床上惊醒过来，出了一身冷汗，按着发痛地太阳穴，他知道梦是假的，自己的恐惧是真的。 

之前饭团宫开业的时候，宫侑上传了两人举着饭团在头顶当作猫耳扮猫咪的照片，下面很多粉丝留言评论说好可爱，饭团看起来也很好吃。宫侑对此十分满意，直到有一次他心血来潮去饭团宫吃午饭，在门口排队的时候听见一个上班族对他的朋友说，对吧，我说过的，宫家的这位看起来很色，下垂眼还有那个身材，超性感的。他朋友骂他变态。宫侑知道，那个人不是变态，宫治就是有这样的特质。不设防的，无所畏惧的，浑然天成的诱惑力，能体察的人会觉得他惊人的性感。宫侑深知宫治的天然和纯粹并不是因为无知和天真，恰恰是对自己的自信，一如凶猛巨兽因为没有天敌和自身的强大，所以可以游刃有余地暴露出脆弱柔软的肚皮，但是这样的温和猛兽更加能够激发其他强大同类的征服欲，因为只要获得亲近那么就可以得到无上的甜美快感。 

昨天是最后一天比赛，宫侑一起床就收拾好行李搬离宿舍正式开始为期一个月的休赛季。宫侑开车到了楼下，掏出钥匙开了门。宫治正在刷牙就听到门口的动静探头一看，宫侑正在脱鞋准备把行李箱拖进家，他连忙拦住人取了一次性湿巾蹲下去擦行李轮。宫侑翻了个白眼心道自己的弟弟是彻底废了。宫治擦完轮子丢下他哥继续去卫生间刷牙，洗完脸出来就看见宫侑手里面拿着自己的运动卫衣正对着衣柜里面明显比兄弟俩的尺码大一号的MSBY训练服面色不善。这衣服的主人是谁自不必说。宫治这才反映过来惊呼一声，顿时就清醒了。 

宫侑脑袋里闪过那次经过更衣室听到的熟悉的呻吟，还有这一个月来佐久早明显变多的外宿申请，种种迹象都有了因果 。时隔五年他再一次没忍住伸手掐住了宫治的脖子，问“你就非得在球队里找男朋友？就只要是球打得好的，你都可以？这么喜欢球打得好的，你自己怎么他妈的不打呢？”宫治本来挺心虚，但宫侑不愧是自己同血同源的亲哥哥，一张嘴把宫治射了个万箭穿心。宫治不知道今天侑发什么疯，只知道自己再跟他待下去两人不免又要像高中的时候用拳头谈话，他忍住了没开口，抬手拉下宫侑的小臂，拽着人就往门口拉：“死侑， 我今天不给你住我家。滚吧！”宫侑一听更是来火，死命抵住大门：“你家 !你家就是我家，小猪崽我说你出息了你还真出息了。你以为我不知道你跟佐久早在更衣室里干过了，你跟我队友都能上床，你却赶我走！”宫治给他气得脸鼓鼓，眼角竟然泛了红，开口却是宫侑噩梦里的那句话，不过这次是由他心心念念的本尊亲口说出：“死猪，你管得着么！” 

宫侑只觉一阵耳鸣，宫治、角名伦太郎、佐久早圣臣，甚至那个面目不清的上班族在他脑子里齐声大喊：“你管得着吗？”宫侑也不知道是被自己还是被宫治气得鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼。宫治只看见宫侑先是一愣，然后面目扭曲地一脚踢开了门，他毕竟不再是专业运动员，在力量上自然不敌天天有训练量的哥哥，被撞得倒在玄关上。大门撞在墙上然后直接反弹回去关上了，可见用力之大。 

宫侑骑在宫治腰上，一把掀起宫治的上衣在他手腕处打了个死结，死死控制住了宫治的挣扎。宫侑看着治美好的酮体在红木地板上扭动，他想：就是了，原来他一直要的就是这个，这个赤裸的、性感的宫治。宫侑居高临下地望着宫治，异常冷静带着一种神经质的恍然大悟说：“就在刚刚，我想通了一件事：我的弟弟，别人能上，我也能上，阿治，你说对不对？”宫治缓缓瞪大了眼睛：“你是傻逼么？” 

宫侑没给他机会说第二句话，伸手顺着宫治的大腿根探进了短裤里，拨弄他的臀肉。宫治拼命挣扎，伸腿就踹宫侑的肩膀试图把他推开，宫侑顺势架起他的腿在肩上，让宫治形成一个门户大开的姿势, 扯下自己的运动裤放出淌水的鸡巴就顶上了宫治的屁股。宫治大吼：“滚，你敢捅进来我就告诉妈妈！你这个死猪！”宫侑想不到枪顶在屁股上宫治还在讲这种不痛不痒的蠢话，他扶住宫治乱动的腰，一寸一寸操开了他的柔软肠道。


	6. 宫侑不是好人不代表佐久早圣臣是

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3个人的游戏，总有一个人要先🐍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未满18岁禁止阅读。
> 
> cp预警： 佐久治+侑治+一点点隐晦的角名治

宫治又气又急又爽的当儿竟然没有注意到门被再次打开，佐久早圣臣把双肩包放在玄关的柜子上，靠在门边懒洋洋地看着这禁断的兄弟俩说：“阿治，看来今天想日你的，不止我一个啊。”宫治听见佐久早不冷不热的声音以为神兵天降，他喊到：“佐久早，你把宫侑拉开！”佐久早沉声反问他：“我还没找你算账，你就开始指派我干活，我得罪我们队的二传对我有什么好处呢？”他坏心眼地稍作停顿：“不如，以后一直只给我操，这样我自然不能让别人碰我男朋友，你说呢？”宫侑听见男盆友三个字，杀气腾腾地把宫治从地板上拉起来，让他坐在自己的性器上，更加深入地感受宫治的内里，头也没回：“放你妈的屁，我的弟弟什么时候要当你男朋友。” 

佐久早也不理他“你说了不算，阿治，你的回答呢？”宫治被插到了深处，全身泛起潮红，靠在宫侑肩头，压着呻吟说：“只要你把他拉开，怎么都可以，快把他拉开！嗯，啊，不要啊，太深了。”佐久早慢条斯理脱了鞋，走到宫侑面前蹲下，伸手带着压迫的力道按着宫侑的肩“你弟弟让你滚呢。别搞了，他都要射了。”宫侑狠狠挥开佐久早的手臂，侧头看着宫治红润的脸颊，似乎是着了迷，就在佐久早以为要动手打架才行的时候，宫侑扭脸不屑地说：“你扣球把脑子扣没了？我又没剪了你的鸡，你搞你的，我搞我的。滚，别管我。”佐久早摸了摸宫治的柔软黑发，在宫侑警告的眼神下故意吧唧亲了宫治一口：“你看啊，所以宫侑是哥哥呢，还是哥哥聪明。” 

宫治已经听不见他俩什么动静了，他的神志早已在宫侑进到他身体里面，被背德的巨大恐惧摧毁。此时他不得不向单纯的身体快感屈服。佐久早解开束缚宫治双手的衣服，然后把他放在深色的地板上。佐久早拉开牛仔裤的拉链，如玉般的勃起啪地一声打在宫治的脸上，留下一道淫靡的湿痕。宫侑还在按着他的腰不断挺动，同胞双生的哥哥对他的敏感点正是如得天助般熟悉，宫侑大开大合地操着宫治，把他顶得张嘴发出沙哑性感的低吟。佐久早圣臣顺势顶开他的牙关，把已经勃起的火热插入了宫治的嘴里。宫治的喉咙包裹着他炎热的下体，因着宫侑的顶弄被迫给佐久早做深喉。宫侑砸嘴：“操，便宜你了。” 

宫治身后有宫侑弯下腰亲吻蜜色的肌理纵横的后背，宫侑用力揉着宫治的饱满臀肉挤压自己的家伙，恨不得把囊袋都塞进弟弟的穴。面前佐久早单手捧着他的脸在他嘴里冲刺，还时不时退出用流着前列腺液的阴茎在他脸上头发上肆意游走，乳头被这两人一人一边碾压得通红发胀，要是有奶早就流了精光。 

这两只凶兽毫不保留地在他身上展露自己的侵略欲望，宫治难敌前后夹击的快感，在宫侑一次力大势沉的操干下射了出来，带着后穴的收紧把宫侑也绞得射了精。宫侑有实实在在地爽到，但又气得不行，弟弟这个身体已经如此诱人成熟，不知是经历过多少人已经滋养的成果。佐久早闷笑一声，宫侑立刻炸毛：“你他妈才早泄！你懂个屁。”“我确实很懂他屁股啊。”佐久早一句四两拨千斤把一个关西人噎得一句话说不出来。可见打球的智商不一定也体现在生活或者是做爱上。 

宫侑看着宫治还全心全意给佐久早口得开心，从根部一直舔到头，手还摸下面鼓胀的双球，把一根鸡巴吃得啧啧作响津津有味，口水都流满了下巴，闭着眼睛直哼哼。宫侑实在是扛不住这个美色和嫉妒的双重冲击，非常没有风度地把宫治抱起掉了个个儿把自己的刚刚射过一次还有余兴的下体挤进了宫治的嘴巴。宫治嘴里的味道陡然变得腥膻，带着宫侑的精液味道，把他呛得流出几滴生理性的眼泪，发出柔软好欺的呻吟。

佐久早熟门熟路地扒进宫治的后穴，挖出宫侑流在里面的东西，接着从自己口袋里掏出了保险套晃了晃：“为了大家都好，下次讲点卫生ok？” 宫侑皱着眉说“操你妈，你嫌弃谁。我说了少管我。” 佐久早圣臣再一次展露了惊人的阴阳天赋：“你肯定操不到我妈，但是我可以让你看看我来怎么操你弟弟。” 宫治嘴巴被侑的家伙堵着，发出一声变调的呻吟，足以见得要是可以张嘴肯定吐不出什么好话。 

佐久早看着都不愿意嘴上饶人的兄弟俩，嗤笑一声扶着自己的长枪，缓慢地一下顶到了底，宫治腰一软只留屁股还悬在半空，这下把宫侑含得更深了。

宫治屁股翘起，被佐久早撞得啪啪响，几滴腰上的汗水顺着肌肉饱满诱人的脊背滑入发间，宫侑强势地固定住弟弟的后脑勺，在他嘴里进出。宫治强壮的大腿在佐久早的撞击下发抖，肠道被彻底操开，穴口都被插出了水。 宫治好像被插到了某一点，突然大幅度挣扎起来，佐久早压着他的腰，立刻狠狠抵住宫治的屁股碾压那个地方，宫治急促的喘息，因为嘴巴被勃起塞满无法发出声音，舌头因着挣扎狠狠舔弄宫侑，宫侑下体暴涨一直抵到他的舌根。佐久早闷哼一声释放了自己，宫全身潮红地颤抖，下体吐出了稀薄的清液。 

宫治的屁股里一塌糊涂，佐久早把人扶起来也不管宫侑还硬着，他用蛊惑的声音在宫治耳边说：“乖，自己把屁股里面的东西弄出来。”宫治看着跟他长相相似的侑，倒向自己的哥哥，抬头吻了上去，宫侑被这突兀的一吻弄得眼睛发酸，他扶着宫治的腰给他支撑，另一只手撸动自己发涨的性器。宫侑滚烫的精液射了宫治一大腿，宫治靠在哥哥怀里喘息，伸手抠弄自己的后穴，白浊混合保险套自带的润滑液从他股缝里面流出来，顺着大腿落到地上。佐久早闷声用半勃的阴茎戳弄宫治的臀肉。宫治此时手指在自己后穴的动作幅度俨然不是在清理了，他腰一挺，竟然又把自己玩到高潮。 

佐久早和宫侑相互一挑眉，还能有这个本事呢。 

尾声：不可收拾

之后，宫侑和佐久早总是莫名其妙不约而同地前后脚来宫治的家里，两人跟比赛似的，要看谁能先把宫治插射， 又或者是谁插宫治，宫治射得次数多，来彰显自己技术高超。有一次，宫治被套上宫侑的队服，但是短裤貌似被改过，包裹着挺翘的臀部，裤腿刚刚到腿根，那里还留着前一天晚上佐久早的牙印。 宫治气得要揍人，被宫侑和佐久早的下体前后顶住的时候心想：明天起床一定要向明暗告状让这两人多加两倍训练量，罪名是对着MSBY的队服发春。 

过了大概一个月，要开始新的赛季了，宫治勒令佐久早和宫侑交出自己偷偷配的钥匙，冠冕堂皇地说训练重要，之后还有练习赛不可以掉以轻心，其实是两个人需求量太大，弄得他都觉得自己肾虚。这俩队友相视一望，发挥球场上的默契，一个扒裤子一个脱衣服把人压在餐桌上就要开搞。 

宫侑把手指插进宫治的嘴巴，玩弄他的舌头，佐久早在他身后粘了满手的润滑给他扩张，这时门突然被打开，“阿治，我们过两天跟MSBY打友谊赛，我就过来啦，有想我……啊！”角名伦太郎提着自己的行李包，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

宫侑说：“你他妈跟我装个屁，关好门，死猪！” 

佐久早说：“拜托先去洗手。” 

宫治说：“你怎么也有钥匙？” 

角名伦太郎只觉得怅然若失，此情此景，让他有了浓浓的危机感。 

这段混乱关系，不可收拾，因为只一发，真的不可收拾，毕竟这次参赛选手又多一名。


End file.
